As consumers increasingly rely on their mobile terminals, they desire to take their mobile terminals everywhere they go and have access to them at any time of day. As a result, today's mobile devices are frequently used in environments hostile to the mobile terminal's electronics. For example, a person who takes a cell phone, PDA, or similar device, to the beach risks harming the device by getting the device sandy or wet. Likewise, someone who works outdoors and is exposed to the elements may desire to have a mobile terminal that is water, dirt, and shock resistant. Accordingly, the sealing feature of a display of the mobile device and the device housing is important for the continued operational integrity of the device in the presence of hostile environments with undesirable foreign matter (e.g. water, other fluids, moisture, particulate matter, etc.).
Further, today's handheld terminals have increasing needs for adaptability for providing an ever increasing degree of user functionality. In certain user requirements, housing reconfiguration potential is desired to flexibly adapt the handheld terminal to the changing user requirements while at the same time providing for durability of the housing to help protect the interior components of the handheld from shocks/impacts experienced by the housing. Accordingly, current handheld housings may not allow for easy removal (e.g., for replacement, repair, cleaning, alternative configuration of the terminal capabilities/functionality of the housed components), in particular for the optimum positioning of one or more antennas installed in the housing of the handheld terminal.